Ryder
Ryder is a young boy and is one of the protagonists in the TV series, PAW Patrol (TV Series). He is the leader of the titular group PAW Patrol (team). His real name is Zack Ryder Jr. Ryder is a young, prodigal 10 year old boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. During an emergency, he calls and leads the pups on missions to help the citizens of Adventure Bay. "Ryder is the leader, rescuer, and teacher of the Pups. He has heart, a can-do-spirit and the skills PAW Patrol needs to get the job done! During rescues you can catch Ryder on his hi-tech ATV that transforms into an hovercraft and a snowmobile." Ryder is very intelligent. He trained each of the pups to their own specific job (e.g. Marshall as a firehouse dog, Chase as a police dog etc.) and he invented all of the gadgets used by the PAW Patrol team. He even taught each pup how to use their own gadgets. During an emergency, Ryder knows the solutions to each problem and he also knows which pups are needed in each mission. During missions, Ryder is seen in all episodes as being very calm and collected. He is also very mature, patient and friendly, which earns him the trust and loyalty of all the pups and this makes him a good leader of the PAW Patrol. Although Ryder is mature, he is still a child, and in some occasions, can be playful and childish at times. He is rumoured to have a crush on Katie as he was seen pushing her on a swing. Ryder has white skin, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red, white, yellow and blue vest that covers a white long-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue jeans and has blue and white shoes. He is not as tall as the adult characters. Pup-Pad The Pup-Pad is one of Ryder's gadgets. The appearance of the Pup-Pad resembles and has similar functions of a normal electronic tablet, however the Pup-Pad has the function to call people and its synced and connected to each PAW Patrol pup's collar. It has a special sliding mechanism, which Ryder uses this to call the PAW Patrol team. It is also connected to the Projector in The Lookout, Ryder's ATV, and Ryder's vest. It is seen in all episodes of PAW Patrol. ATV The ATV is Ryder's vehicle. It is a very high-tech vehicle which can transform into three modes, ATV mode, Hovercraft mode and Snowmobile mode. The ATV mode is the default mode of the ATV. It is used as a form of transport to get around Adventure Bay. The Hovercraft mode is the ATV's second mode and it's usually use in aquatic missions. The Snowmobile mode is the ATV's third mode and used in snow-related missions. Like Ryder's Pup-Pad, it is seen in all episodes of PAW Patrol. Vest The vest of which Ryder wears is a high tech gadget. The vest can be transformed into a life vest during aquatic missions. It is seen in all episodes of PAW Patrol. Ryder possesses the skills and abilities of a leader. Ryder is very intelligent. He is able solve any problem that occurs in Adventure Bay. Ryder is very organized and he is always prepared for any mission. Ryder is really skilled in inventing and repairing gadgets. He is seen in several occasions fixing up his ATV or the pup's gadgets. He also knows how to operate all of the Pup Patrol's equipment and gadgets. *"No Job is too big, no Pup is too small!" *"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" *"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" *"PAW Patrol is on a roll!" *"Whenever you're in trouble, just Ho Ho Ho for help!" (Pups Save Christmas). *"Whenever you're in trouble just honk for help!"(From Pup Pup Goose). *"Whenever it's your birthday, just yelp for help!" (Pups Turn on the Lights). *"Whenever you're in trouble just yee-ha for help!" (From Pups Save a Hoedown) Ryder's gallery can be viewed here. ---- Category:PAW Patrol Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Protected Pages Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Pet Owners Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Characters of PAW Patrol Category:Characters That Live in Adventure bay Category:Male Kids Category:Human Members of the PAW Patrol